Room in Royeaux
by LeNimph
Summary: Before the blight a young Cousland goes on holiday with her brother to Orlais, where she encounters a red head in a tavern. Femslash/Oneshot


_Written for a... friend... Enjoy and don't forget to review._

* * *

Maybe Natalie Cousland made a mistake, here she was tipsy in tavern of a foreign nation with no real idea of where she was or what anyone was saying, but she wasn't going to admit to herself that her brother was right. It was dangerous what she was doing, a noble of Ferelden, unguarded in the middle of Val Royueax, but she could protect herself and she shouldn't need to if she kept her profile low, although, she wasn't keeping a low profile from the long, red haired woman sitting across the room.

Natalie was taking in the woman's fine Orlesian dress, her long, voluptuous hair, and the dazzling sparkled shoes she was wearing. She was lost in the stranger's splendor until she saw the girl move. The Cousland fumbled and starred at the dark waving mass of wine in her glass, at her table, as the Orlesian approached her. "Hello, you're not from around here are you?" the woman asked in Ferelden, but with a fine soft voice that comforted Natalie.

"Umm… is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Ah so my guess that you're from Ferelden was right. Lady Cecile always said that Ferelden women had a questionable taste in fashion…"

"Excuse me?" The Cousland's brows narrowed from the slur.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend! It's just I rarely see such a stunning woman dressed in a tunic and leather boots." Natalie blushed and tried to hide behind the bangs of her dark hair. "So, what is a Ferelden woman doing in Orlais?"

"I am on a holiday with my brother, but I got in a fight with him about something so I ran off." The red haired girl sat herself next to younger woman with a devious smile.

"May I ask what you fought about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said, fixing her green gaze away from the stranger and at the wine glass once again.

Time passed quickly discussing all the things she found bewildering about Orlay to the beautiful stranger and before she knew it the 2 were kicked out at closing time. Tipsy the Cousland did nothing while the giggling redhead to her hand into hers.

"So where are you heading for the night?" the Orlesian cooed.

"Oh I guess I have to go back to my brother and apologize," Natalie answered hanging her head in shame.

"You know… you don't have to. I'm renting a room not too far from here, you could spend the night with me," she said while suggestively raising her eyebrow.

The young noble woman flushed furiously at the suggestion, pulling her hand declaring, "What an outlandish suggestion… I don't even know your name! And you're a-"

"An Orlesian?"she teased with a giggle.

"A woman…"

"Well Yes I am and my name is Leliana, and you'll come to learn that in Orlais gender does not get in one's way of having a good time." Leliana smirked. "What's wrong with being with a woman? In fact I think I might prefer being in the arms of a woman."

Natalie shook her head.

"Oh come on, you don't want to have to go back to your brother? We don't have to do anything, I'll behave, I promise…"Leliana said taking her hand again and pulling her down a pebbled road. Natalie didn't fight back and followed the red head into a hotel building and up the stairs to her room.

"Just hold on for one moment," Leliana said rummaging through her purse with her ear to the door, finding the key. Leliana opened the door to the decently decorated dark room and placed her bag on the floor near the large cream colored bed. Unsure of what to do Natalie walked over to the small balcony of the room and looked outward at the large cityscape of Val Royueax. Behind her she heard a soft humming as Leliana approached her. "So Leliana… what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a minstrel," she hastily replied, "I was singing at the tavern if you did not notice… or perhaps you arrived later."

"I think I would have noticed your singing." At this, Leliana came to her and leaned against balcony next to her.

"Oh and why is that?" She asked with a smile.

"Well… you have a beautiful voice." Natalie blushed once again; her cheeks becoming a flowery pink. Leliana giggled and gently brushed Natalie's hair behind her ear and leaned in to whisper, "Not as beautiful as you." Natalie gulped as she felt Leliana's lips brush against her ear before whispering once more, "What's your name miss Ferelden?"

"Natalie"

"You have pretty green eyes Natalie," Leliana said backing away to face the Cousland, leaning in close to her. Natalie could feel Leliana's breath against her lips; a damp, gentle wisp teasing her against her raised morality. She stared into those icy blue eyes, entranced. She had never felt this way toward a woman before, and she was trying to tell herself not act upon it. It would only lead to pain caused by an absolute stranger, but that fiery hair was calling out to her. She leaned in and kissed the Orlesian; playing with the stranger's lips.

Leliana giggled and pulled away from the brief lip lock and teased, "I thought you didn't want to be with woman." Natalie said nothing a pulled Leliana back into the kiss. Leliana eagerly indulged her and darted her tongue into the other woman's mouth while pulling her to the bed. She gently pushed her onto the mattress, nipping at her ear, and mumbling in a language foreign to Natalie; sending her mind into a swirled rush. She felt the Lelaina's soft hands at her back unbuttoning her tunic and complied by trying to pull the Orlesian's elaborate dress over her head.

They lay nude, Leliana on top of the Cousland. Beautiful bodies, one soft from luxury and seduction, the other toned and hard from a warrior's training and restlessness. Though neither knew this; Natalie did not know that she was another noble woman to add onto Leliana's list, and Leliana did not even know she was placing the pink nipple of a noble bosom into her mouth. The bard's soft hand trailed down the warrior's flesh and to her wet folds. Natalie let out a muffled moan while her lips were covered by the bard's again and her skilled fingers strummed against her clit with an unparalleled sense of rhythm. Natalie reached down and tried to mimic the bard's tune, and became intoxicated by the gasps of sweet sound that left Leliana's lips, creating gasps of her own as they rubbed against one another into a sweet, melodious climax, lit by an Orlesian moon.

* * *

_I like to think Natalie is the Cousland in one of my other origins that didn't survive Howe's takeover... well anyway I hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
